1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopedic surgical instruments, and more particularly to a guide system for insertion of pins into a patient's iliac bone when serious disruption of the pelvic ring occurs (eg. an automobile accident) requiring stabilization with an external fixation device in the early stages of treatment, and wherein the guide system facilitates the insertion of pins into the iliac bone and shortens the time for surgery, independently of the external fixation system used.
2. General Background
When serious disruption of the pelvic ring occurs stabilization with an external fixation device can be of great benefit to the patient in the early stages of treatment. Blood loss is reduced by prompt application of an external fixation device.